


Dinner at the de Bourgh’s

by tkdgrl223



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, footies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that by preventing the impropriety of husband and wife dining side by side could be cause for an even larger scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at the de Bourgh’s

Lizzie turns and to her shock before her stands none other than Mr. Darcy.   
“Mr. Darcy, what are you doing here?”  
He bowed, ignoring the short rector, in response. “I am a guest of my aunt’s.”   
While Colonel Fitzwilliam makes his introduction, Lizzie notices a glimpse of a smile disappear from Darcy’s face as quickly as it appeared. 

At dinner Lady Catherine declares “Mr. Collins you cannot sit next to your wife. Move other there.” Nodding to the seat Lizzie currently occupies.   
Lizzie could barely contain her grin as Darcy locked eyes with her. 

Once the seating arrangements had been corrected, the members of the party sat without a word. The scrapping of chairs on the oak floors and the clatter of plates and silverware echoing through the large dining room. 

As Lady Catherine bombarded Elizabeth with questions about her upbringing and accomplishments, something bumped against her leg. Thankfully the culprit sat inline of Lady Catherine. She gracefully rebutted her Ladyship’s comment, Lizzie took her revenge causing poor Mr. Darcy to nearly drop his fork. 

For the rest of dinner the back and forth of bumping each other’s ankles, giggles nearly escaping on multiple occasions from both parities involved. It did not go completely unnoticed, Charlotte could not wait to tease her best friend about this when they returned to the rectory.


End file.
